Happy Baeday
by YellowPeach
Summary: Aku yang mengucapkan nya pertama kan? Happy Baeday Jinyoung-ah! Semoga kau panjang umur, semakin dewasa dan sehat selalu. Semoga semua keinginanmu juga bisa terkabul tahun ini! Aku juga berharap semoga kau juga bisa semakin sayang kepadaku, karena kalau sayangku kepadamu tidak usah ditanya lagi, kan? ;) Produce 101 / Park Jihoon x Bae Jinyoung / Oneshoot / Fluff


_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Happy BaeDay**

Broduce 101 by Mnet

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

***::…::***

 **09 May 2017, 07:00AM  
**  
Pagi itu Jinyoung terbangun dari kasurnya dengan perasaan lelah. Rasanya ia seperti baru berlari kelilling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 kali, punggung dan kaki nya terasa nyeri sekali, kepala nya juga sedikit pusing. Mungkin ini akibat dari terlalu banyak tidur, semalam ia tidur dari jam setengah 8 dan sekarang ia terbangun pukul 7. Iya, pasti ini semua akibat ia tidur terlalu banyak. _Kalau aku sudah beraktifitas disekolah pasti aku tidak akan lemas lagi_ , pikir Jinyoung. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap – siap ke sekolah.

"Jinyoung-ah! Apa semalam kau bermain game lagi hingga larut malam?" Tanya sang eomma saat Jinyoung hendak meminum susunya, tetapi lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya megangkat alisnya sambil menatap eomma nya.

"Apa kau tidak berkaca saat mandi tadi? Wajah mu pucat begitu, mata mu juga terlihat bengkak" ujar sang eomma sambil menunjuk kedua mata Jinyoung. Ia pun memegang wajahnya sendiri sambil sedikit menepuk – nepuk pipi nya pelan.

"Semalam aku sudah tidur sejak pukul 8 eomma, mungkin mata ku bengkak akibat terlalu banyak tidur, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak begadang untuk main game" jawab Jinyoung sambil meneruskan sarapan paginya.

"Baiklah, nanti disekolah jangan lupa bekalnya dihabiskan. Jangan sisakan sayurnya lagi, eomma juga sudah membawakan susu untuk latihan futsal mu hari ini"

"Iya eomma, nanti aku habiskan semua bekalnya. Aku berangkat sekarang yah!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **09 May 2017, 12:00PM**

Setelah melewati jam pelajaran disekolah, ternyata kepala nya justru semakin pusing. Jinyoung sendiri mulai bingung, apakah ini akibat ia benar – benar sakit atau karena kuis kimia yang tadi sukses membuatnya termenung menatap kertas jawabannya? Entahlah, Jinyoung masih berfikir penyebab kepalanya pusing adalah soal kimia yang tadi tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus memikirkan alasan untuk eomma nya dengan nilai jelek pada kuis kali ini.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkan nilai dari kuis tadi, aku juga tidak bisa mengerjakan nya kok!" Daehwi bercerita panjang lebar sambil memakan bekalnya. Jinyoung menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yaiyalah, memangnya daritadi aku bicara dengan siapa?" Daehwi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, ia mulai jengah dengan reaksi teman nya yang menjadi lebih _lambat_ setelah kuis kimia laknat itu.

"Siapa yang memikirkan nilainya? Aku hanya penasaran dengan jawaban dari nomor 5"

"Itu sama saja Bae Jinyoung! Eh, itu brokoli nya jangan lupa dimakan, tadi pagi eomma mu sudah mengirimkan SMS kepadaku. Dia bilang 'Daehwi, tolong ingatkan Jinyoung untuk memakan sayurnya yah! Kau boleh mengambil sosis dibekal Jinyoung karena Bibi spesial memasakkan nya banyak sosis hari ini'" ujar Daehwi sambil meniru suara Eomma Jinyoung dan kemudian ia mengambil sosis dari kotak bekal Jinyoung.

Sementara, pemilik kotak bekal itu hanya mendelik kesal sambil memasukkan potongan besar brokoli kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah sayur yang mirip dengan pohon tersebut dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu, sayur itu bagus untuk mu tahu! Biar wajah mu bisa terlihat lebih segar" Daehwi juga akhirnya membantu Jinyoung memakan brokoli nya karena tidak tahan dengan wajah terpaksa sahabatnya itu saat memakan sayuran hijau tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **09 May 2017, 02:30PM**

Jinyoung sebenarnya ingin membolos saja untuk latihan hari ini, kali ini bukan hanya kepala nya saja yang pusing tapi tenggorokan nya juga sudah mulai sakit. Tetapi, ia tidak berani untuk izin dari latihan hari ini, maklum saja 2 minggu lagi sekolah mereka akan mengikuti olimpiade olahraga bersama sekolah lain nya di Seoul. Akhirnya setelah pemanasan berlari keliling lapangan dan latihan mengoper bola, Jinyoung hanya meminta izin untuk duduk di kursi pemain cadangan.

Saat ia sedang beristirahat tiba – tiba seorang seniornya ikut duduk disamping kanan nya. Ia langsung mencibir malas sambil menoleh ke arah lapangan, pemandangan teman – teman nya yang sedang dihukum oleh pelatihnya lebih menarik daripada meladeni seniornya tersebut.

Bukan nya Jinyoung tidak sopan loh, tapi kenapa dari semua seniornya harus Park Jihoon yang duduk disamping nya? Pasti dia ada maunya, makanya tiba tiba mendekati Jinyoung seperti ini.

"Baejin! Kau mau menolongku tidak?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak mood untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan mu lagi hyung tenggorokan ku juga sedang sakit, kau bisa meminta tolong Daehwi atau Seonho. Mereka berdua memiliki nafsu makan yang tinggi, pasti mereka dengan senang hati mencicipi makanan eksperimen mu itu." jawab Jinyoung cuek.

Ia memang sedikit trauma dengan Jihoon, semenjak pria kelahiran 1999 itu memiliki hobi baru untuk memasak, ia selalu meminta tolong pada Jinyoung untuk mencicipi masakan yang ia buat. Dulu Jinyoung pernah disuruh untuk mencicipi pudding yang ia buat, namun keesokan hari nya Jinyoung malah terkena radang tenggorokan akibat pudding itu terlalu manis. Kemudian, Jinyoung juga pernah mencicipi pastry seafood buatan Jihoon, namun ia malah terkena alergi karena pastry itu mengandung udang dan seniornya itu meminta maaf berkali – kali karena ia lupa kalau Jinyong memiliki alergi pada udang.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung bisa saja menolak permintaan dari Jihoon, tetapi berhubung seniornya itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak mereka masih memakai popok, rasanya ia akan merasa bersalah jika tidak membantu seniornya itu.

Tetapi karena moodnya hari ini sedang tidak baik, ditambah dengan sakit kepala nya yang malah semakin menjadi – jadi dan juga tenggorokan nya yang mulai sakit, mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk menolak permintaan Jihoon kali ini.

"Padahal kali ini aku ingin membuat blueberry muffin loh! Itu kue kesukaan mu, iya kan?" tanya Jihoon. Jinyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia menyenderkan badan nya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Eh? Baejin? Kau sedang sakit yah? Kok wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Jihoon. Lelaki yang lebih tua tersebut langsung menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Jinyoung. Awalnya Jinyoung menolak, karena tindakan Jihoon menurutnya terlalu _ekstrim_. Tetapi Jihoon sudah menahan kepala Jinyoung duluan, akhirnya dia hanya pasrah dengan sahabatnya itu.

"TUHKAN! Badan mu sudah panas begini, ayo kita pulang saja daripada kau makin sakit begitu" ajak Jihoon sambil menarik lengan Jinyoung, tetapi Jinyoung masih tetap duduk di kursi nya dan membuat Jihoon kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalau kau mau membolos tidak usah menjadikan aku sebagai alasan mu untuk pergi hyung, lagipula sebentar lagi juga selesai kok latihan nya" Jinyoung kembali menyenderkan kepala nya pada senderan kursi dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Yasudah, aku akan bilang ke pelatih kalau kau sakit jadi kau duduk saja disini. Nanti biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang, oke?" ujar Jihoon kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencium kening Jinyoung. Yang dicium keningnya malah kaget dan membuka kedua matanya, kemudian ia mendelik kesal pada Jihoon yang malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali ke lapangan bersama teman – teman nya yang lain. Bisa – bisanya dia memanfaatkan kesempatan disaat aku sakit begini, pikir Jinyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **09 May 2017, 07:00PM**

Akhirnya Jinyoung pulang diantar oleh Jihoon, kebetulan hari itu pemuda bermarga Park itu sedang membawa motor skuternya ke sekolah. Walaupun tadi dijalan ia membawa motornya sangat pelan akibat ia takut kalau Jinyoung malah semakin sakit kalau ia kebut kebutan dan terkena angin malam.

Saat sampai rumah Jinyoung, kedua orang tua Jinyoung tentu saja panik melihat anaknya yang dipapah oleh Jihoon. Ibunya sampai bilang kalau sebenarnya Jinyoung sudah terlihat lemas sejak tadi pagi, tapi anak itu tetap saja memaksakan diri untuk sekolah.

Jihoon pun membantu untuk membawa Jinyoung ke kamarnya, kemudian karena kebetulan ayah Jinyoung adalah dokter ia langsung memeriksa anaknya, sedangkan Jihoon sendiri duduk diruang tamu sambil berbincang sedikit dengan Jinyoung. Tak lama setelah memeriksa anaknya, ayah Jinyoung menghampiri Jihoon, anaknya bilang kalau ia mau ngobrol sebentar dengan Jihoon hyung nya.

Tapi saat dihampiri ke kamarnya Jinyoung malah membalikkan badan nya dan meraih komik yang ada di meja nakas dekat kasurnya. Jihoon jadi bingung, sebenernya anak ini mau mengobrol atau tidak sih?

"Jangan membaca buku sambil tiduran begitu, nanti matamu bisa rusak" ujar Jihoon sambil menarik paksa komik yang sedang dibaca oleh Jinyoung dan duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya. Bocah itupun langsung merenggut kesal, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersender pada sandaran ranjang.

"Jadi kau sakit apa?"

"Kata appa, aku hanya demam biasa saja, sama radang tenggorokan sedikit"

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah, ini appa juga sudah menempelkan ini biar demamku cepat turun" ujar Jinyoung sambil menunjuk plester anti-demam yang tertempel di dahinya.

"Oh begitu, lalu kau mau mengobrol denganku?"

"Sebenarnya bukan mengobrol sih.. tapi—" Jinyoung terlihat berfikir sebentar kemudian ia membuat Jihoon bingung karena ia menutup wajahnya tiba tiba.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Jihoon sambil mengacak rambut hitam Jinyoung.

"Aku mau minta tolong sebenarnya, tapi hyung janji dulu jangan mentertawakan aku" kemudian pria itu mengacungkan jari kelingking nya didepan wajah Jihoon.

"Yasudah aku janji tidak akan mentertawakan mu, tapi mau minta tolong apa?"

"Kan diluar sedang hujan deras, hyung menginap disini saja yah?" pinta Jinyoung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup kedua telinga nya, ia takut kalau tiba tiba Jihoon benar benar mentertawakan nya karena permintaan nya. Tapi ternyata saat ia mengintip dari kedua tangan nya, Jihoon hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bisa saja sih menemani mu sampai tertidur, tapi tidak bisa menginap disini Baejin. Besok aku sekolah pakai seragam siapa? Lagipula aku juga belum izin sama eommaku"

"Kan hyung bisa pakai seragamku, bibi Park pasti mengizinkan hyung menginap disini kok"

"Kau itu ingin meledekku yah? Kan badanku lebih besar daripada badanmu, sudah sekarang kau tidur saja, nanti aku temani" ujar Jihoon sambil membenarkan posisi tidur Jinyoung dan merapihkan selimutnya.

"Yasudah, kalau hyung tidak mau menginap tidak usah menemaniku sampai tertidur. Hyung pulang saja kerumah, aku bukan anak 5 tahun yang harus ditemani kalau mau tidur!" Jinyoung yang kesal dengan jawaban itu malah kembali membalikkan badan nya dan memunggungi Jihoon. Kemudian ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Daripada Jinyoung semakin marah dengan dirinya, Jihoon memilih untuk mematikan lampu kamar Jinyoung agar ia lebih mudah tertidur. Kemudian ia keluar dari kamar tersebut dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Jinyoung.

"Loh? Kau mau pulang sekarang Jihoon-ah? Diluar masih hujan loh" ujar Ibu Jinyoung sambil mengintip dari jendela.

"Tidak apa – apa bi, aku juga harus membereskan beberapa tugasku dirumah"

"Baiklah, titip salam kepada orang tuamu yah. Terimakasih juga sudah mengantar Jinyoung pulang hari ini, besok jangan lupa main kesini lagi yah. Pasti Jinyoung akan sangat senang dan bisa cepat sembuh kalau kau datang kesini besok hahahaha"

Jihoon baru teringat kalau besok hari ulang tahun Jinyoung saat ayah Jinyoung mengundangnya besok untuk berkunjung lagi ke rumah keluaraga Bae. Pantas saja anak tadi meminta ia untuk menginap dirumahnya. Apa Jinyoung sebegitu ingin nya ia diucapkan pertama kali olehnya? Jihoon hanya tersenyum sambil kembali membayangkan wajah malu malu Jinyoung saat tadi meminta tolong kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 May 2017, 06:30AM**

"Jinyoung.. Ssshhh, Baejin-ah!"

"Mmmmhhh, aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini eomma.. Kepala ku masih pusing!" ujar Jinyoung sambil menepis tangan yang sedari tadi mengguncangkan bahunya.

"Ini bukan ibumu, ini aku, Park Jihoon!"

"Hm? Jihoon hyung?" Jinyoung mengucek kedua matanya dan melihat Jihoon duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, dan sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Baejin kesayanganku! Cepat sembuh! Kau harus bahagia selalu!" ujar Jihoon sambil mencium pipi Jinyoung. Sedangkan si _birthday boy_ ini masih mengumpulkan nyawa nya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Mmmmhh, hyung tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah dong, tapi aku mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan kado dulu untukmu, habis itu baru hyung berangkat ke sekolah. Pasti aku yang memberikan ucapan paling berkesan kan?"

"Apanya yang berkesan? Kepalaku masih pusing dan badanku masih demam juga, tapi kau malah menganggu tidurku. Lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang saja hyung, sebelum kau berdesak desakan dengan banyak orang nanti di subway" ujar Jinyoung sambil mendorong badan Jihoon yang malah asik memeluk tubuhnya.

"Oke oke, aku akan berangkat sekarang. Kau lanjutkan lagi saja istirahatmu, nanti setelah sekolah aku datang akan datang lagi!"

"Iyaaaa, sudah sana hyung ke sekolah saja!"

Jihoon sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan Jinyoung kemudian ia kembali mencium pipi Jinyoung sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 May 2017, 00:00AM**

 _ **From: Jihoon hyung  
To: Baejin  
**_Aku yang mengucapkan nya pertama kan? _**  
**_Happy Baeday Jinyoung-ah! Semoga kau panjang umur, semakin dewasa dan sehat selalu. Semoga semua keinginanmu juga bisa terkabul tahun ini! Aku juga berharap semoga kau juga bisa semakin sayang kepadaku, karena kalau sayangku kepadamu tidak usah ditanya lagi, kan? ;)

 **END**

 **Author notes:  
** Harusnya ini di post pas ulang tahun nya Baejin kemarin, tapi berhubung aku sibuk sama UTS dikampus dan gak sempat buka ffn jadi baru sekarang ku upload nya. Yay! By the way, aku kayanya gabisa nerusin nonton produce 101 deh, karena aku deg degan mulu tiap nonton dan rangking eps 6 kemaren bener bener bikin aku shock, Baejin makin turun ke-14 T_T

Ranking nya udah gabisa ditebak sekarang, aku bingung harus gimana. Sedih banget deh pokoknya jadi international fans nya PD101, gabisa ngapa ngapain kalau mau dukung kesayangan nya :(


End file.
